Fried Chicken?
by Miinami
Summary: Malam suntuk, dapat pelanggan tampan tapi mengerikan dengan ucapan—gombal—yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya, ya Sakura mana tahan. /"...bibir aja dulu."/AU super pendek, RnR?


**Fried Chicken?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Miinami**

 **[ SasuSaku—as always ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, AMAT—SANGAT—OOC, Typo, Fluffy super pendek, Kata tidak baku, dan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gadis berambut merah muda panjang sepunggung itu membalas senyuman para pelanggang dengan senyum ramahnya yang mempesona. Sakura—gadis tersebut—lalu menghela nafas panjang ketika pelanggan terakhirnya malam ini telah pergi.

Konoha Fried Chicken, atau singkatnya KFC adalah tempatnya kini bekerja sampingan sebagai penjaga kasir. Bagi Sakura, gajinya cukup untuk menambah biaya kuliahnya saat ini.

Sakura bertombang dagu, dapat shift siang sampai malam memang membosankan plus melelahkan. Ia harus berdiri dimeja kasir melayani para pelanggan KFC seorang diri, berbeda dengan shift pagi sampai sore yang berjumlah dua orang. Belum lagi saat waktu makan malam tiba KFC kebanjiran pelanggan, bagus memang tapi Sakura akan lelah luar biasa, tapi tetap saja gajinya tidak naik-naik.

Menghela nafas—lagi, Sakura melirik jam tangan dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul sembilan malam, berarti tiga puluh menit lagi restoran ayam goreng ini akan tutup, Sakura bersorak dalam hati.

 _'Kasur, i'm coming~'_

Suara gemericing lonceng khas pelanggan datang membuat Sakura terlonjak dari fikirannya yang sedang bergumul dengan sang ranjang kesayangan. Ia tersenyum hingga menyipit.

"Selamat mal—" pipinya bersemu sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, melihat pelanggannya sekarang yang berbeda dari pelanggan lainnya yang pernah Sakura temui. "S-selamat malam—datang."

Sakura mencubit pahanya sendiri mendengar kata-katanya yang berantakan. Ah sial, pelanggan tampannya saat ini membuat Sakura gugup. "Maaf? Tuan.."

Lelaki berambut darkblue dengan model nyentrik tersebut terdiam sejenak, kedua oniks mempesonanya seakan menelanjangi gadis didepannya.

Sakura yang merasa pelanggan tidak kunjung bicara kembali bertanya. "Pesan?"

"Hn."

 _'OH ASTAGA SUARANYA—SUARANYA—AH SEKSI!'_ batin fansgirl Sakura mulai bangkit tidak tertolong. Ia tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Ingin dada atau paha?" tanyanya dengan nada tenang.

Sang lelaki lagi-lagi terdiam, tapi diiringi dengan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat pada tempat Sakura berdiri. "Jangan buru-buru..."

Halis Sakura mengkerut bingung, apa maksudnya jangan buru-buru?

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum—menyeringai—seraya memajukan tubuhnya hingga wajah pahatan sempurna itu melewati meja yang membatasi mereka, semakin dekat dengan Sakura sang kasir. Ia berbisik, "...bibir aja dulu."

Sakura cengo.

 **Dada** atau **paha**...

... **Bibir** aja dulu.

 _KOK JADI KESANA?! INI KAN YANG DIBAHAS AYAM!_

"A—ahahah, Ma-makan disini at-atau bawa pulang?"

"Bawa pulang?" Oniksnya mengkilat nakal, Sakura semakin berdebar. "Bagus juga, restoran tutup kau ikut aku."

 _'DIA TAMPAN TAPI MENGERIKAN. KAMI-SAMAAAA!'_

 ** _GUBRAK!_**

Bisa dipastikan Sakura pingsan dengan hidung bercucuran darah ketika melihat iblis nakal berwajah malaikat itu kembali menyeringai—lebih lebar.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N: ASTAGA AKU NGAKAK SENDIRI BACANYA AWUHAUWHUAHW /DIHAJAR. INI APA BANGET LAH ASDFGHJKL MAAFKAN AKU YANG MENISTAKAN SASKEH DISINI :"" Ini muncul setelah aku baca Meme difanspage Facebo*ok khusus fansgirl, pas baca jadi senyam-senyum ngebayangin kalau yang ngegombal itu Sasu dan jadilah ini... Ini juga dibuat karena aku ngerasa asupan SasuSaku akhir-akhir ini dijust in lagi jarang muncul. Lumayan untuk kesenangan diri sendiri hahahah /plok**

 **Kubutuh ketenangan jiwa akibat lelahnya masa PKL dan ngerjain laporannya /ngemil kerikil/ Btw ini ngetik pas PKL pake komputer perusahaan, jadi ngebut pake be ge te :"" typo pasti ada lah ya—pasti dan always be :" gasempet cek ulang juga hahah.  
**

 **Review? x3**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sosok lelaki tersebut memandang datar pada lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari restoran yang diatasnya bertuliskan Konoha Fried Chicken, hari sudah malam tapi ia sengaja datang kemari untuk suatu alasan. Sasuke—lelaki itu—mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum meluncurkan aksinya. Baiklah, ini saatnya Sasuke melangkah lebih maju. Sudah dua minggu lamanya ia hanya mampu memandangi perempuan penjaga kasir KFC dari luar, tanpa berani masuk sekalipun.

Jantungnya berdebar, dengan mantap Sasuke melangkah masuk dan langsung disuguhi senyuman manis oleh penjaga kasir cantik incarannya.

"Selamat mal—" Sasuke berteriak dalam hati saat melihat gadis tersebut merona, terlihat gugup. "S-selamat malam—datang."

Ini saatnya meluncurkan misi.


End file.
